1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention concerns a key sheet of press-button switches to be built in the input section of phone, mobile communication equipment, audio equipment, remote control, on-vehicle equipment or the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, according to minimization and mobilization of electric and electronic equipment, it is also required to miniaturize, and to reduce the thickness and weight of press-button switches used for their operation section.
To respond to this demand, as shown in FIG. 3, it has been known a key sheet, wherein a resin button is formed, by printing predetermined characters, symbols 7 on the top surface or back of a flexible transparent or semi-transparent resin film 1, bending this resin film upward, and at the same time, directly heat fusing thermoplastic resin in the bent portion, or adhering resin in the bent portion of this resin film through an adhesive layer.
However, in the key sheet of the prior art, when the resin button 2 is pressed, adjacent resin button move together inconveniently.
In order to avoid this problems, key sheet compositions wherein a recess 6 is formed approximately at the center of the resin film between resin buttons 2, as shown in FIG. 4, or wherein a notch 3 is formed in the resin film between resin buttons 2, as shown in FIG. 5 have been proposed.
These conventional compositions certainly prevent adjacent resin buttons 2 from moving together; however, in the former composition, the resin button interval can not be reduced, and in the latter, dust or water drops may easily enter the equipment inside through the key top.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, the present invention intends to provide a key sheet having a rubber elastic sheet formed integrally at the key sheet bottom face, allowing to reduce the resin button interval all the way preventing adjacent resin buttons from moving together when the resin button is pressed, and further presenting a dust-proof or drip-proof function.
In short, it concerns a laminate key sheet wherein a key sheet of a resin film having a display section is bent into a same form as a top face side of a resin button and integrated with the resin button and a rubber elastic sheet are formed integrally through an adhesive.
Moreover, it concerns a laminate key sheet wherein a notch is formed between key sheet resin buttons of the sheet.
Further, it concerns a laminate key sheet wherein an adhesive interposes between an area between resin buttons of the key sheet and a rubber elastic sheet.
The key sheet of the present invention is a laminate key sheet wherein a key sheet of a resin film having a display section is bent into a same form as a top face side of a resin button and integrated with the resin button and a rubber elastic sheet are formed integrally through an adhesive.
A representative embodiment is, as shown in FIG. 1, a laminate key sheet wherein a key sheet of a resin film 1 having a display section is bent into a same form as the resin button 2 top face side and integrated with the resin button 2 and a cut-out 3 formed between resin buttons, and a rubber elastic sheet 4 are formed integrally through an adhesive 5 interposing between an area between resin buttons of the key sheet 2 and a rubber elastic sheet 4.